Love You More Than You Know
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: NomadXOC, This is how Claire(OC) and Nomad become couple. (Warning, Rated M for sexual content, Les, Lemon, GL). Any cristism, okay. Just be mean, NO.
1. Première rencontre (Fr: First Meeting)

Profile

Codename: Jammer

Real Name: Claire Birkin

Date of Birth: March, 24th

Birthplace: California(San Francisco), United

States of America

Nationality: United States of America

Age: 29

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 72 kg

Primary Weapon: M27(AR), Mk.12 Mod.1(DMR)

Side Weapon: M17, G18

Gadget: Frag Grenade, Smoke Grenade

'Back story'

"Don't throw caution to the wind."

Claire was born at rich family. With her family's support, Claire could study what ever she want. After graduate high school, Claire went to west coast and decided to study Electric engineering. Claire studied Electric engineering at MIT and graduated at 20. She has a Ph.D. in Electric engineering in MIT at 24. After completing her PhD, She worked at Boston Dynamics. While she worked at Boston Dynamics, she participated at developing humanoid 'Atlas'. After finished devloped 2nd gen Atlas at 2016, she quitted her job and joined the Green Berets. If she kept working at Boston Dynamics, she could live a more comfortable life now. But Claire choice to use her talent for her country, so Claire joined Green Berets. While training at Green Berets, Claire finished every training course with highest score among women. Claire won't hesitate if she can save one single life.

'Psychology Profile'

Claire "Jammer" Birkin has a brilliant brain, as evidenced by her experience working at Boston Dynamics. Many of the crew were astonished when she introduced herself to the crew and showed 'Atlas', which she took part in the production. After self introduce to the crews, Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon praises her "Claire's engineering skills beyond me." Her excellent engineering knowledge will benefit Rainbow Six. I'm honestly envious of her engineering knowledge. There are many places where engineering knowledge can be used rather than psychology.[…]

She makes good use of her specialty and makes friends with people who have a common interest with her. So she quickly became acquainted with Monika "IQ" Weiss, Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon and Elena "Mira" Maria Alverez. Fortunately, she was close to other operators not just people with same interest. She is also polite and doesn't speak harshly to operators.[…]

-Rainbow Director, Dr. Harishva "Harry"

Pandey

'Train': Green Berets, joint training with JTF, Navy Seal, MIT: Electronic Engineering Ph.D

'Relate experience': Operation Railroad, Operation Biohazard, Green Berets shooting contest 3-peat winner.

'Uniqueness',

Gadget: LM10 Portable Signal Jammer

Operator: Claire "Jammer" Birkin

Evaluator: Mark "Mute" R. Chandar

When Claire first saw my GC90 Signal Jammer 'Gag', Claire pinpointed the downside of my Gadget. Claire asked for my GC90 Signal Jammer's blueprint, and [Redacted] "Nøkk" [Redacted]'s HEL Presence Reduction's blueprint. I was pleased to accept. She spent the whole night making a prototype of a new gadget in the lab. The next morning, she showed me a prototype. It was okay for what was made in a day.

The jammer is activated by touching the smartwatch on the wrist. All equipment within the range of the jammer is deactivated for 7 seconds. For example, explosive traps do not explode, or ADS cannot detect thrown objects. This provides a great advantage for the battle. However, when this works, there is a negligible level of heat generation. So if it works for some time, it needs to cool down for some time.

-Mute

June 11, outside of Madrid, Spain. the helicopter Marius "Jager" Streicher controlling landed. Marius does not fly helicopters unless a new operator comes to Rainbow Six or in an emergency. It's not an emergency now, which means that a new operator has come. Harry wore sunglasses, put his hands in his pocket, and waited for the helicopter door to open. Beside Harry, Mike "Thatcher" Baker was standing. Few minutes later, Helicopter landed at LZ and Harry opened the door. Claire came out of helicopter. Harry approached her and asked for a handshake. "So, you must be Claire. Nice to meet you. My name is Harishva Pandey or you can call me Harry." "Nice to meet you too, Harry." "So let's go to HQ. Follow me." Harry headed to elevator and Claire followed Harry. They boarded the elevator. Harry pressed the button and the elevator headed underground. Claire looked at the old elevator and said, "I thought it was a high-tech military base, but it's an old military base." At that moment, a large runway and a number of planes were seen. Claire looked surprised and Harry told her, "Don't believe what you see." They got off the elevator. Then Meghan "Valkyrie" J. Castellano approached her and asked for a handshake. "We met before?" "Yes. But I did not greet properly. My name is Claire Redfield." " Nice to meet you, Claire. I'm Megan." "Nice to meet you too." "Meghan will show you the location of your room and teach the structure of this base. My job is done here. See you later, Claire." "See you later." Harry left and they headed to Claire's room. "Follow me."

They arrived at Claire's room. "This is your room. " "Okay, thank you." Meghan took out iPad and handed to Claire "Here is basic database about other operators." "Thank you." "Your welcome. See you later." Meghan left the room. Claire turned on iPad and started to read document about other operators. As Claire started to read several profiles, she began to read one profile carefully. That profile was Sanna "Nomad" El Maktoub's profile. While Claire reading El Maktoub's profile, she was impressed by El Maktoub's passion. And then Claire started to read diary that El Maktoub wrote while travel around the world. After reading diary, Claire thought, "What I've been doing? Stuck in the lab and making stupid robot?" and then Claire continued to read rest of the profile. Right before finish reading profiles, message came from Harry: There will be new crew introduction. Don't be late. Location – Operation room, time – 11:00 AM, outfit – free. As soon as Claire receive a message, Claire started to looking for cloth to wear in her bag. Claire chose white Nike T-Shirt with Golden State Warriors logo, Stephen Curry's number(30) and training short. Claire wore Adidas superstar and left the room.

On the way to the operation room, Claire met Erik "Maverick" Thorn. "Hi, you must be Claire. My name is Erik Thorn. You can call me Erik or Maverick." "Nice to meet you." "I read your profile and it was really impressive." "Thank you." "You are welcome." While they chatting, they arrived at operation room. Erik opened the door and said, "After you." Claire went inside first and Erik went inside later. Harry said, "Just in time, take a sit." Claire and Erik sat together. On the left side of Claire, there was a Elias "Blitz" Kötz. As usual, Elias wore t-shirt with 'Lacheln'(=Say Cheese). Harry came to the front and started talking. "Listen up! New operator came today. Some of you might met her before. Claire, can you introduce yourself to them?" Claire stood up and came to the front. And then Claire started to introduce herself. "Hi, my name is Claire Birkin. You can call me Claire. As you can see from the Golden State Warriors logo on the T-shirt I'm wearing, I was born at San Francisco, California in March 24th, 1990. I was trained at Green Berets. Any questions? Personal question? It's okay. Ask me anything. Just don't cross the line." Jordan "Thermite" Trace raised his hand. "What's your first impression about Rainbow Six?" "Soldiers with full of sacrificial spirit." "Why do you think so?" "Because you are here to save people, left everything behind. Aren't you?" "I think you are right." And then Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier raised his hand. "Do you have any boy friend?" Claire smiled and said, "No, I don't." "This might be difficult question… Who do you think looks best?" Suddenly, the men began to organize their appearance.

"Hmm… I think… Harry looks great to me." Sebastian "Buck" Cote said, "Come on! Seriously?" Harry said, "At least I don't have a messy beard like you." Claire said, "You guys are funny. No more questions?" Colinn "Warden" McKinley raised his hand and said, "Who do you want to get close?" "That's difficult question… I think I might get close to… Sanna." Harry asked her, "Why her?" "Because I was impressed by Sanna's spirit of adventure." "That's reasonable answer. Okay, any last question? No? Okay, this meeting is over. Get some lunch. See you later." After meeting, Sanna approached to Claire. "Hi, Claire." "Oh, hey Sanna." "Do you wanna eat lunch with me?" "Sure" They headed to cafeteria together. After they arrived at cafeteria, they got their food to eat and sat on the table. "I saw your diary, Sanna. It was impressive." "Thank you." "Why did you decide to travel around the world?" "My mom likely got accused of being soft in childhood. I think that's why." When Claire heard that, Claire felt homogeneous. Because Claire's mother pushed Claire to limit.

They started to eat lunch properly. 15 minutes later, they finished lunch. Claire said, "Hey, Sanna. Do you drink coffee?" "Yes, I drink black coffee." "Okay, wait a minute." 3 minutes later, Claire came back to table with 2 cups filled with black coffee. "Here you go." "Thank you, Claire." Claire sat down and said, "So… why did you joined Rainbow Six?" "By Meghan's recommendation." "Wait… by Meghan's recommendation?" "I met Meghan at co-op. After Meghan joined Rainbow Six, Meghan recommend me as a new operator to Harry." "Oh" "I think it's good chance to prove myself." "To who?" "My mom." "Oh" Suddenly, Claire's phone rang. It was Monika's call. "Hey, Claire. It's me. Monika. Can you come to lab?" "Sure, I will be there shortly." "Okay, see you later." Monika ended call. "Sorry, Sanna. I think I have to go." "It's okay. See you later." "Bye" Claire went to lab and Sanna was left alone.

Base was so large to walk, so Claire put pair of AirPod in her ears and listening some music. Claire chose 'Panic! At The Disco – High Hopes' as a first music listening in Rainbow Six base. 5 minutes later, Claire arrived at lab. There was a Jordan "Thermite" Trace, Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon, Elena "Mira" Maria Alverez and Monika "IQ" Weiss. Monika said, "Welcome to RD division." Jordan opened file about Claire and said, "Claire Birkin, borned at San Francisco/California in march 14th 1990, graduated MIT at 20, Ph.D at 24, worked at Boston Dyna… wait a minute… 'One of developer of humanoid named 'Atlas'… Were you one one of developer of Atlas?" "You won't believe it, but Yes. It's true." Everyone looked at her with surprised face. Emma said, "You gonna be kidding me…" "Hmm… why are you guys look at me like that? It makes me freak out." Trace said, "Back to business. Miscellaneous: Fan of Golden State Warriors… bluh bluh bluh… okay, it's time to introduce our selves. My name is Jordan Trace, former FBI SWAT soldier." "I'm Emmanuelle Pichon. You can call me Emma. And former GIGN soldier." "I'm Monika Weiss. I'm Ph.D like you and former GSG-9 unit." "I'm Elena Maria Alverez, you can call me Elena or Maria. And I'm head of this RD division." "Nice to meet you guys." "We will call you if we need to meet." "Okay." "Good, that's end of today's meeting. Dismiss." They went back to there room.

Claire went to shooting range to practice shooting. At shooting range, there was a scoreboard. Jordan was at top of the board and Zofia "Zofia" Bosak was second. By chance, there was Sanna shooting with M4. "Oh, hey Claire!" "Hi" "So, are you here to practice shooting?" "Of course." "Good, you might saw score board at entrance. If you shoot a target correctly, score will accumulate. For body 1 point, head 2 point. Hit all 30 bullets in the head in 30 seconds, extra 10 point. All guns are set perfectly. All you need to do is shot. Sanna handed over M4 and five 30 round magazine. Claire put magazines on her gun and earplugs on her head. When Sanna pressed the button, the target began to move. Claire began to shoot. Claire hit targets like John Wick. Sanna surprised. Target practice finished. In the single shooting training leaderboards, Claire was ranked first. Sanna said, "What the f…" In time, operators came to the shooting range for shooting training. When they looked at the leaderboards, they began to get confused. Jordan "Claire, did you really set a new record yourself?" "Yes" "Can I see you shooting?" "anytime." Claire took five magazines out of the box. Claire loaded the gun, pressed the button and started to shoot. Operators was astonished. After shooting, she asked the crew, "What do you think?" Jordan said, "We have to admit. You are the best." That was the first time Claire was recognized by her crew for her ability.

Claire walked out from shooting range. Sanna approached to Claire and said, "Hey, Claire!" "Oh Hey, Sanna." "I saw your shooting skill and It was amazing." "Thanks for compliment." "Where did you learn how to shoot like that?" "In Green Berets." "Oh, that's why… By the way, there will be a CQC competition to participate in a pair of two next week. I think you and me going to match well. Wanna join?" "Hmm… I'm in" "Great! I will tell Harry that you and I gonna participate in competition." "Okay, I will be at gym. Come to gym if you need me." "Okay, see you later." Claire went to her room to take some stuff for work out.

While Claire headed to gym, Claire met Julien "Rook" Nizan. "Hi, Claire." "How are doing, Julien?" "Great, are you?" "Good" "Are you going to gym to work out?" "Yes, are you going to gym to work out like me?" "No, I just finished PT." "Oh… Okay, à plus tard (French – See you later) Julien." "à plus tard." Although not shown in the report, Claire is outstanding enough to speak French, Korean, Spanish, German and Russian. When Claire arrived at gym, Claire changed her cloth in dressing room. By the time Claire left the dressing room, Sanna came to gym. Claire said, "You came here early than I expected." " Time is gold for me so I should cherish it." "That's true. Anyway, how long are you going to work out?" "Maybe… before 5:30 PM?" "Okay." Then Claire began to exercise as usual, While listening to music with the AirPods.

4 hours later, Claire and Sanna finished PT and took a shower. "So, Claire. What is your work out routine?" "My routine?" "Yes" "Treadmill 2 hour with high speed, Incline bench reverse crunch 10 times 7 set, Bench press with 90Kg 10 time 7 set, etc…" "Damn, that's rough. Why are you train yourself so hard?" "My health is my responsibility. So I'm working hard." "That's true. By the way, you never told me why you joined Rainbow Six." "Oh yeah… One day, my boss said, "Hey, Claire. How is your army life?" And I said "Good" "Okay… Have you ever thought about playing in big league?" I couldn't understand what he want to say. "There is a special unit called 'Rainbow Six'. They contacted him and said 'Can you recommend me a crew?'. So my boss recommend me as a new operators. And then Harry contact me and I expected that offer. That's how I joined Rainbow Six." "I think you made a right choice." "I think so too." "Anyway… are you finish?" "Yep" And They left shower room. While they dressed, Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak, Zofia's sister visited shower room. Sanna said, "Hi, Ela. Did you eat dinner?" "Not yet. I am going to eat dinner after I finish shower." Claire said, "How about eat dinner with us? Sanna, your thought?" "Good" "Okay, we will wait here." "Okay" "And one more thing, don't rush it." "Thank you for your consideration." "You are welcome."

15 minutes later, Ela finished shower and got dressed. "I'm done. Let's go." They headed to cafeteria together. They got their food to eat and sat on table. Shortly after they sat on table, Harry came to them and said, "Can I sit with you?" "Sure." Harry sat next to Claire. "So… how was your day?" "Good." "How about you, Ela?" "Me too." "Sanna?" "Same." "Good. I know it is not that good time to ask serious thing, so I will ask light question. How do you guys think about Claire?" Ela said first, "I don't know about Claire much, but she looks like really good person." "What about you, Sanna?" "I don't know much about her, but I can sure one thing." "What is it?" "She has a potential be a best of us." "Really? Hmm… that's interesting…" Claire said, "Hmm… Can we just eat dinner?" Harry applied, "Yeah, you're right." And they started to eat dinner properly.

After they finished dinner, they returned to their room. Claire kept dismantled and experimented with her equipment. Claire wrote down all the results of her experiment. As soon as Claire finished the experiment, Claire heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" When the door opened, Sanna appeared. "Hey, Sanna." "Hi, Claire. What were you doing alone?" "Upgrading my gadget." "Oh... Aren't you bored by being alone?" "It used to be, but I don't care now." Claire turned off desk lamp and laid down on the bed. Sanna sat on the edge of Claire's bed and said, "Hey, Claire." "Why?" "Never mind." Sanna didn't say because it's not the time to say it. "Hmm… Okay, see you tomorrow, Claire." "Bye" Sanna left the room and Claire fell a sleep.

6:00 AM, Claire woke up early than other operators. As soon as Claire got out of bed, Claire stretched. And then Claire went to the bathroom to take a shower. She took a shower while listening to her favorite songs. After Claire finished shower, Claire began to choose clothes in the closet. Claire chose Real Madrid 19-20 season home short sleeve uniform with number 7 and player name 'Hazard' as a top and Nike training short as a pants. But it was still 6:20 AM. So Claire started to finish testing her gadget. 7:30 AM, Claire finished testing her gadget. At that time, Sanna send a message: 'Hey, Claire. Do you want to have a breakfast together?'. Claire answered: "Sure. See you soon.". Claire turned off the light and desk lamp, put her phone and AirPod in the pocket and left the room.

Right after Claire arrived at cafeteria, Claire met Sanna. "Good morning, Sanna." "Good morning." And they received food to eat and sat on the table. Suddenly, Jack "Pulse" Estrada and Oliver "Lion" Flament approached and said, "Mind if we sit next to you?" "No". So Jack and Oliver sat next to them. Oliver said, "So, have a thought about participate CQC contest, Claire?" "Yes" "Did you choose partner?" "Yep" "Who is it?" "Sanna" "Really? Why did you pick Sanna as partner?" "I think me and her fit well then other people." "Well, that's reasonable." "What about you, Oliver?" "I'm going to participate with Lera(Full name: Lera "Finka" Melnikova). What about you, Jack?" "With Jordan" "Jordan Trace?" "Yes" Claire said, "I think It is going to be rough contest." "I agree." Suddenly, alarm went off really loud. Mike Baker said through mic, "This is emergency situation. Every operators come to operation room." They quick ran to operation room.

They arrived at operation room. Mike said, "Everyone here? Good. Listen up! White Mask just captured Madrid mint 10 minutes ago. We need to take the mint back. Questions?" Claire said, "How many hostage?" "About 40. According to intel, hostages are at main hall. More questions? No? Ryad(Jackal), Monika, Elias, Cowden(Sledge). You are going to be squad A. Elena, Gilles(Montagne), Sanna, and Claire. You are going to be squad B. There is a two entry point. Squad A is point B, squad B is point A. Your job is simple, eliminate all enemy and recuse hostage. 7 minutes, gear up and meet at garage. Move!" They quickly gear up and board an armed vehicle. While quickly headed to Madrid mint, Monika handed over strange device to Claire. "What is this?" "This is thing will beep if there is any run on electricity near 5 meters." "Thank you, I think this device and my jammer going to be great combo." "Yeah, that's right." Suddenly Cowden shout, "ETA 30 seconds to RP(Rendezvous Point)!" Claire stopped talking and started pray. "(Silently) Dear Lord. Protect me and crews as usual. Amen." And then armed vehicle arrived at Madrid mint. As soon as they arrived, Cowden shout once again. "We are arrived. Squad A, follow me. Squad B, follow Claire. Move out!" They went to the place where they were instructed, rode the repels, place small charge at window and waited at the entry point. "This is Cowden, squad A is ready for entry." "This is Claire, squad B is ready for entry." "Good. Just remember one thing, Claire. Trust your team." "Copy." "Prepare for entry. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Breach!"

They breached at same time. "Squad A, clear." "Squad B, clear." "Copy that. You are clear to clear to engage." Claire was a head of squad. "Gilles, take a point." And Claire activated device that IQ gave. Seconds later, enemy spot them. "Spot them! Engage!" Claire said, "Weapons free!" Thank to Gilles and Elias's shield, they could eliminate terrorist easily. "3rd floor is clear. Cowden?" "4th floor is clear." "There is a hostage at main hall. I will use my drone." "Copy that." 2 minutes later, "Cowden, status?" "3 men with AK-74, 1 man with explosive vest." You guys take out 3, I will take man with vest." "No, Claire. I won't give a permission." "Who said I need a permission?" "Wait, Claire. I have an idea." "What is it, Monika?" "Take out 3 men first and man with vest will left alone. And then you talk to that man. While you talk to man with vest, I'm going to go back and cut the wires connected to the bomb switch." "Great idea. What your thought, Cowden?" "Ha... Fuck it. Let's do it."

They moved to first floor. "Everyone take the position." "Squad A ready." "Squad B ready." Claire said, "On my mark. 3, 2, 1." Right after gunshot, 3 men with AK-47 eliminated. Claire tried to talk with bomber as plan. "Hold right there!" "Monika, Go!" Bomber applied, "If you step closer, everyone in this main hall will die." "I know your country abandon you, Captain Steve Martin. But this ain't right." "How do you know my name!?" "It doesn't matter that I know about you. What you doing right now is not right." "Those higher-ups abandon me like a soda can! You will never know that feeling…" At that time, Monika spoke through radio. "I'm in position. Just say the word." Cowden applied, "Copy that. Claire, take him down when I say 'Now!'" Claire continued. "What do you want, Steve?" "Nothing. All I want is that those higher-ups to realize what kind of monster they made." Cowden said through radio, "Now!" At that moment, Monika cut the wire quickly and Claire put a bullet at bomber's head.

Bomber's body knocked out. Claire checked out his pulse and said through radio. "Confirmed. Bomber is KIA(Killed In Action). I say again, bomber is KIA." Harry said, "Good job, team. Return to the base." "Copy that." Cowden approached to Claire and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." "It's okay." "I'm glad you are at our side. Good job." "Thank you." And then Claire comforted the hostages. "It's okay. Every thing is under control. You are free now." And then Claire went outside and took some rest. Sanna sat next to her and said, "How does it feel to save the world?" "I don't know." "One day, you will know." And then Cowden said, "Get in the car~" Claire said, "Let's go home."

After the hostage situation, they went back to the base. When they arrived at base, all lights on the base are off. "What the…" So they headed to operation room. They opened the door right after they arrived at operation room. When the operation room door was opened, firecrackers burst. Harry handed her a present as representative. The gift box said, "In commemoration of your first operation -Harry-" Harry said, "Your courageous look impressed us all." Claire said humbly. "I only did my job." Harry handed over glass of whiskey to Claire. Harry took the glass and said, "In commemoration of Claire's first operation." Claire said, "Thanks you everyone who believed me." It was perfect chance for Claire to prove herself to the crew. And Claire didn't miss that chance.


	2. Amistad (Sp: Friendship)

6 days later, CQC contest was held. Eight teams competed. The confrontation was like this. All participants will receive a body armor with a shock sensor and a simunation gun. They will fght in tight spaces. They must hit as many bullets as possible. For body, 5 points, for head, 8 points. Like the Champions League, there are first and second games. The team with the highest score advances to the next round by adding up the scores of the first and second games.

First match was Claire Sanna versus Jordan(Thermite) Eliza(Ash). Claire Sanna won Quarter final by 368-338 and they advanced to semi-final. Oliver(Lion) Lena(Finka), Zofia Ela and Cowden(Sledge) Mike(Thatcher) advanced to the semifinals. After Zofia Ela knocked out Cowden Mike, it was Claire Sanna's turn. Oliver Lena showed overwhelming performance last time. So everyone expected rough fight. The game has begun. But it was unexpected. They showed overwhelming performance and overwhelmed their opponents by 388-357. So Zofia Ela and Claire Sanna advanced to final.

5 minutes before the final. They were waiting on the bench. They were wiping sweat, drinking gatorade and preparing for the finals. Claire said, "I never imagined we would go to the finals." "Me neither." "Think of it as the NBA Finals or Champions League final." "Listening to that changes my mind." Sanna grabbed Claire's hand and encouraged, "We can do it." "Yes we can." Harry approached them. "Hey, are you guys ready?" When they saw Harry wearing protective gear, they were surprised. "Harry? Is that you?" "Yes." "Why are you wearing that?" "I'm going to be the referee for this final. That's why." "Oh~" "Anyway, are you ready?" "Yes"

They entered arena. "Ready?" Claire applied "Yes" "Ready?" Zofia applied "Yes" "Start in 5 , 4." While Harry counted down, their eyes sharpened. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Match begun. The performance between the two teams was very close. First match ended with 188-193. Claire Sanna was loosing by 5 points. Ten minutes, later they entered the second leg. Leaving 10 seconds, Claire Sanna were losing by 3 points. They were very nervous. "5, 4, 3." At that moment, Claire shot, and it hit the opponent. Eventually they reversed. Harry shout, "Game over!!!" Claire and Sanna hugged each other. They threw off their helmets and celebrated victory. Meanwhile, Ela and Zofia sat down on the ground because of the reversal. Claire and Sanna approached them and comforted them. The first champions of the competition, Timur(Glaz) and Maxim(Kapkan), came to Claire and Sanna with the winning cup. At that moment, the theme song of the Champions League was heard. Nobody know who picked it, but it was a good choice for the atmosphere. Zofia and Ela had to watch the scene. Since then, Claire and Sanna have become the best duo in the Rainbow Six.

6 months later. They became very friendly after carrying out two operations in six months. They trust each other, enough to tell each other everything. They became best friends. But they could not be more than friends to each other.

Jalal "Kaid" El Fassi retired because of his age. The decision was made by himself. His merit was so great that his name and photograph were in the Hall of Fame. After Jalal retired, the room Sanna shared with him was empty. Sanna offered Claire to share the room and Claire accepted. She carried all her luggage to her room. Claire told Harry to move the room. Harry accepted. Then Claire carried all her luggage to Sanna room. "This room is no different from the room I used to be." "Expect this room is bigger." Claire laughed and asked, "So, did Jalal told you why he decided to retire?" "Yes. His physical limits had come because of him age." "Considering his age, it was an appropriate choice." "I must miss him so much." Claire took her hand and told her, "He left but you're not alone" Sanna kissed Claire and said, "Thank you, Claire." Claire was bit embarrassed, but regained her calmness. "You are welcome." "Anyway, any schedule on Christmas, Claire?" "Nope." "Oh, okay." Claire yawned and said, "I am sleepy." "I'm sleepy too." They lie down in bed and Sanna said, "Good night." Claire replied, "You too." And they fell asleep.

December 24th, one day before christmas. Some operators were decorating their bases for Christmas, and some operators went out to town to buy Christmas presents. Claire went out to town with Mark(Mute) to buy things for Christmas decorations. And Sanna went to town with Marius to buy Christmas gifts for the crew. They had a lot of gifts and decorations to buy, so they went to the city by MPV. "Is this first Christmas that you have with us, Claire?" "Yes. I'm looking forward." "Good." When the atmosphere got awkward again, Mark asked Claire, "Do you have a favorite song?" Claire answered, "Yes." "Can I hear you?" Claire connected the phone to the audio and played the song. Music came out of the speaker. Mark peeked at the title of the music. It was 'Sam Smith – I'm Not The Only One'. When Mark listened to this song, Mark liked it. "I will be honest. This song is going to be my favorite song." "Oh, really?" Music ended and Mark said, "My turn." Mark picked music from his iPod. Claire felt like she heard this song somewhere. It was 'Queen – Somebody To Love'. They began to sing along.

On the other hand, Sanna and Marius talked while they headed downtown. "So, how is your relationship with Claire?" "Perfect" "That's great. One more thing. What made you and Claire friends?" "I do not know. Somehow, I made friends with Sanna." "There must be reason." "Yeah, exactly. It's been six months and I still don't know why I'm close to her." "You will find out someday." "Thank you." While they talked, they reached their destination. They went around the department store, picking out gifts.

Meanwhile, Mark and Claire was picking out Christmas decoration. "Here is a list to buy." "Thanks, Claire." Mark looked at the list and sighed. "How do you take this much to base?" "What we can take, we take. And the rest can be brought to the base using the delivery service." "That's a good idea." They wandered around Costco and bought Christmas ornaments. They took the ornaments to the checkout and paid for them. Mark looked at the receipt and said, "Harry will be shocked to see this." Claire laughed. They put things in their cars and asked the deliverymen for the rest. When the deliveryman saw many ornaments, he was astonished. "Where are you going to use these many ornaments? Are you decorating some kind of castle?" Claire smiled and replied, "There's a good reason." "It's Christmas, and there's no bad reason to buy ornaments." Claire smiled and said, "Anyway, how much is it?" "40 Euro." Claire handed over 40 Euro to deliverymen. "Thank you. Delivery truck will arrive at around 6:30 PM." "Thank you." "Have a good day." And they went back to base.

5:30 PM. It was time for dinner. They left stuff in their room and headed to cafeteria. After eating, they went out to get their courier. There were too many couriers, so Claire asked other crews for help. Cowden(Sledge) said, "Did you need to buy a lot?" "I regret it a bit, but it's Christmas." Cowden was convinced. Claire, Mark, Harry, Cowden and Meghan(Valkyrie) opened many boxes and began to decorate the base with the ornaments in the boxes. It took a long time to decorate the base. While they were decorating, Sanna and Marius were wrapping the gifts. Jensen(Blackbeard) served eggnog for the toiler. 2 hours later, Claire and Sanna went downtown to buy things for a Christmas dinner party.

9:30 PM. Claire draw a bath with hot water. Because Claire wanted to have a time to relax. Claire played Handel's 'Zadok the Priest' on the iPod. She soaked in the bathtub and spent her time alone. 10 minutes later, Sanna came into bathroom. "Oh, I didn't know you are using bath." "It's okay. You can use bath together if you want." "Okay." Sanna took off shower gown and got into bath. Bath was enough for 2 people. They sat against each other. "So, Claire… It's been 6 months first we met. I think it's time to know each other's true hearts." "To be honest, the first time I met you, I wondered if I should believe you. But over time, I realized you were my life partner." "Thank you for being honest. I was very envious of your passion. So I made friends with you to learn your passion. But here it is." "Yeah…" "I wondered what to say to you. But now, I can speak with confidence. I think I'm in love with you…" Claire says she can speak with confidence on the outside, but she is still ashamed inside. Suddenly, Sanna kissed Claire and said, "I know you are still ashamed inside. But you don't need be shame." Claire grabbed Sanna's hand and said, "I love you…" Sanna applied, "I love you too…"

December 25th, Christmas. On Christmas Day, Christmas carols were heard at the base. Operators were celebrating Christmas in their own way. Some of them wearing Christmas costume, some of them writing letters, some of them having their own time. Claire was playing a Christmas carols with a guitar in her room. She planned to play Christmas carols at the dinner party. On the other hand, Sanna was playing video game by Xbox with Mark, James(Smoke) and Ela. Sanna was having a good time with her colleagues. In the kitchen, Jensen, Zofia, Erik and Quispe(Amaru) were making dishes for the party. They were happily making food while listening to music.

Claire was boring, so Claire decided walking around base. While walking around base, Sanna called her. "Hey , Claire. You must be boring playing guitar only. Aren't you?" "Yep, I'm boring af." "Then how about play UNO with Me, Ela, James?' Claire applied, "Sure" "Good. Come to James's room." "I will be right there." And Claire headed to James's room. About a minute later, Claire arrived at James's room. They were playing UNO on the floor. James said, "Oh Hey, Claire. Nice to be here. Take a sit." Claire sat between James and Sanna. James proposed to set up a team with rock-paper-scissors. Everyone accepted the proposal.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" Claire James and Ela Sanna became team. James asked Claire, "Do you know how to play UNO?" Claire showed the picture with UNO card shaped trophy and said, "I was UNO champion in Green Berets. You can trust me." "Nice" Ela said, "Ready?" "Ready."

James shuffled the cards and distributed seven cards to each player. Claire had green 7, red 4, yellow 5 and 4 card, James had red 7, blue 4, green 3 and color switch, Ela had green 5, red 4, green 2 and turn switch and Sanna had green 0, blue 7, red 2 and 2. They showed their own cards with each team member. James said, "Lets set the order. Which direction do you want?" Sanna suggested "Let's go Counterclockwise" "Okay. You first , Claire" The game has started.

30 minutes later. Claire called UNO, Ela has 2 cards and Sanna and James has 3 cards. They were looking at each other as cowboys put their hands near the gun before the duel. Sanna put yellow 7 on the deck. It was Claire's turn. Claire had a green 7. Claire put a green 7 on the deck and said, "GG" Sanna said, "You are really good at this game." "Thank you." Suddenly, Jensen called Claire. "Hey, Claire. Please call the crew to come to the restaurant." "Okay." Claire said, "Party is ready. Let's go." Claire headed to cafeteria first. As soon as Claire arrived at cafeteria, Claire grabbed guitar and played the Christmas carol.

Operators started to arrived at cafeteria one by one. 5 minutes later, everyone arrived. Harry picked up the wine glasses and started talking. "Thank you for everyone who joined this amazing Christmas party." Everyone applause. "End of this year is near. Good job for a year. Let's do our best next year." Harry raises wine glasses and said, "Merry Christmas." Everyone said, "Merry Christmas!" And they started to dinner. Ela said, "You did really great job this year, Claire." "Thank you." James next to Claire said, "You will be a great example for the newcomers coming in." Claire humbly said, "I am still far from being a model." And they kept talking.

At the end of the party, they shared their Christmas present. Claire started to open the box one by one. Claire opened first box. It was present that Jordan gave it to her. Inside of the box, there was a brand new MacBook Pro and letter. The contents of the letter were: 'Dear Claire. You did a great job this year. Please do your best next year. -Jordan Trace-' As soon as Claire finished reading letter, Claire started to open left over presents. Claire received fancy leather jacket(Jame), Golden State Warriors home uniform with Stephen Curry's signature(Jensen) and album(Sanna). She thanked those who gave her gifts. And that was the end of Christmas that year.


	3. Verus amor (Latin: True love)

December 31st. It was last day of this year. They wanted to end this year as a couple, not a close colleague. So they decided to check their love for each other through conversation. But it looks like it won't end with a conversation.

Claire and Sanna took a shower before she go to bed. Before Claire go to bed, Claire started to read remaining part of 'Jordan B. Peterson – 12 rules of life'. "So… Claire." "Hah?" "I never told you about my thought about you. Can I say it now?" "Wait a second." Claire finished reading book and close the book. "What do you want to say?" "At first, I thought you were just a friend, but now I feel that you are not just a friend. Now you're the one I love." "I'm the person you love, I'm happy with it." "I love you from bottom of my heart." "So am I, Sanna. I love you."

Sanna moved closer to Claire, softly kiss Claire's lips and Sanna's arms wrapped around Claire's smooth body. Claire lay Sanna in bed while Sanna kissing Claire. As soon as they were in bed, they began to kiss passionately. Claire pulled her lips away and starred down at Sanna. Claire said with mischievous grin. "Can you do one thing for me...?" Sanna understood Claire's words and took off her shirt. And then Sanna's Cute red bra was revealed. Sanna blushed and smiled. And then Claire took off her shirt. Right after Claire took off her shirt, Claire's black thick bra was revealed.

And then Sanna took off her jean voluntarily. Claire smiled when Claire saw Sanna's naked body. And then Claire strutted over to Sanna and put her lips onto Sanna's neck. As soon as Claire kissed Sanna's neck, Sanna moaned softly. And then Sanna took off her bra and Claire started to suck her left nipple. Sanna started to moaned louder. Sanna never felt this kind of kick before. While Claire suck Sanna's left nipple, Sanna's hand trailed down Claire's smooth body. And Sanna's hand rested at Claire's thick ass. Sanna slipped her finger in Claire's ass. Claire started moan loud. Claire never had such an experience. Claire looked Sanna and smirk. And then Claire started to suck Sanna's right nipple. Sanna started to moan again. Sanna's pussy started to get wet. Sanna slipped her finger in Claire's ass again. And Claire moan hard again. But without losing her concentration, Claire began to concentrate on what she was doing.

Claire took off her lips from Sanna's nipple and started to kiss Sanna. They kissed roughly. They kissed hard enough to put their tongues in each other's mouths. Later on, Claire broke kiss and trailed down Sanna's perfect body. Claire stopped at where the most important part is. Claire stripped down Sanna's red panties. Sanna's hairless pussy was shown. Sanna said, "Don't stop what ever it takes." Claire smiled and started to lick it. Sanna moan really loud. Sanna never felt this kind of pleasure. While Claire lick Sanna's pussy, Claire kept touch Sanna's body at the same time. Sanna felt slow buildup of warmth inside of her body. Sanna was going to cum soon. Sanna rested her hand at Claire's dark hair and pushed Claire harder.

"Claire, I think I am gonna cum…" Claire licked faster to rush it. And then Sanna squirted hard to Claire's mouth. Claire swallowed all of it with pleasure. Claire wiped away what was left in Sanna's pussy with her finger and put it in her mouth. Sanna accepted without reluctance. Claire looked at Sanna and smiled with satisfaction. Claire has achieved what she wants, and now it is time to achieve what Sanna wants. They took a breath for moment. Claire said, "Let's switch." Sanna applied, "Okay." They switched their position. Claire laid down and Sanna stood up. And then Claire took off her thick black bra. Claire's D-cup breasts were revealed. Claire said, "Please love me until I bite the dust." "I will, my love." And then they started to kiss. Claire rested her hand at Sanna's hair. Sanna kept put her tongue in Claire's mouth while kiss.

Later, Sanna broke kiss and kissed Claire's neck. Claire moaned softly. Sanna had never had sex before, but very well stimulated Claire. Like someone who had sex many times. But Claire didn't care at all. Then Sanna moved her mouth to Claire's left nipple. Sanna started to suck Claire's left nipple. Claire started to moan louder. Claire rested her hand at Sanna's thick ass. Sanna's ass is thick enough to compare with Monika(IQ) and Ela's ass. Sanna moved her lips away and moved to right side. Claire instinctively grabbed Sanna's ass momentarily. And then Sanna moaned momentarily. And again Sanna focused on what she was doing. Claire put a finger in Sanna's ass as a reward for what Sanna was doing. This time the stimulus was so strong that Sanna moaned really loud. Claire smiled with satisfaction. Sanna pulled her lips away and started to trail down Claire's smooth body. And then Sanna stopped at most important part. Sanna stripped down Claire's black panties. Then Claire's hairless pussy was revealed. Claire said, "This is your time. Don't waste it." "Don't worry." Sanna took a deep breath and started to lick Claire's pussy.

Claire moaned really loud. Claire was pleased to see Sanna's licking. "Oh yeah Sanna…" Sanna licked her pussy more aggressively in return for Claire's satisfied expression and squizzed Claire's D-cup size breasts at the same time. Then Claire's excitement began to peak. "Oh my god…" Claire felt slow buildup of warmth inside of her body. Claire was going to cum soon. Claire rested her hand at Sanna's dark hair and pushed Sanna harder. "Oh my god Sanna… I think I'm gonna cum…" Sanna started to lick faster. And then Claire squirted all in Sanna's mouth. Sanna swallow all of it with pleasure. Sanna wiped away what was left in Claire's pussy with her finger and put it in Claire's mouth. Claire licked her finger.

Claire said, "Just one more thing." Claire laid in bed in the opposite direction to Sanna. Sanna wondered. After Sanna tied her hair, she began to lick Sanna's big toe. As Claire licked Sanna's big toe, Sanna felt something weird. Something weird, but it felt good. Claire also felt a bit excitement. And then Claire sucked all of Sanna's toe one by one. Sanna smiled at Claire and said, "How do you feel?" Sanna felt this for the first time, so she didn't know how to respond. So Sanna applied honestly. "It's something weird, but feels good, and I feel a little bit of excitement too." Claire said, "Good. Now it's your turn." Sanna also tied her hair and started to suck Claire's big toe first. The feeling Sanna felt was like a drug to Claire. Feeling good, could not break. After Sanna sucked Claire's last toe, Claire felt very sad. She repeated one more time for Claire. After sucking toe is finished, Claire said, "I love you so much." "I love you too." And they wore their underwear.

And they heard the sound of popping firecrackers outside. The fireworks were to announce the New Year. Claire said, "Happy New Year." Sanna applied, "Happy New Year." They kissed each other lightly to celebrate new year. Claire fell asleep in Sanna's arms. After that Sanna fell asleep too.


End file.
